humming bird
by lilyyourwriter
Summary: Nicole is blind. And nick is taking what he has for granit. But when he falls in love, he will realize how hard life is. Multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

Humming Bird

Would you say it would be hard for people to call you beautiful, when you have never seen yourself?

Or never be able to see those extraordinary sunsets.

Or see how hot the Jonas brothers truly are.

My name is Nicole Humming Anderson. And yes my middle name is Humming. My parents named me after the humming bird. And to get strait to it, yes I am blind.

December 1th 2009

"Ah! Guess what Hum; I got us Jonas Brothers concert tickets! I know music is your passion!!!" My best friend Sadie said, super excited.

"Look Sadie, I don't know. When I'm there I'm going to want to see them. To see what the girls are screaming about. You know." I spoke calmly dancing to new soul. I loved this song, I felt as If I were the only new soul there was. That I was learning about the worlds give or take. Mainly take. But as I know, I'm not the only one. When those lyrics float into my ears I feel better.

_I'm a new soul _

_I am to this strange world hoping_

_I could learn 'bout how to give and take_

_Since I came here_

_Felt the joy and the fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake_

These lyrics were my inspiration. Yael Naim was truly my hero.

"Hum, how are you going to live life if you never take chances?" Sadie mumbled loud enough for me to hear. "Who knows you might even marry a Jonas one day..." Sadie said trailing off.

I sighed breathing if the winter air. Gosh life is hard. "Will you be my eyes?" I questioned. She nodded.

The concert turned out to be on December 10th!!! December 10th was my birthday!!!

Why would I want to spend my birthday with them!!

Nicks pov

I want a girl who is different. For once I don't want her to be able to sing, dance, or write songs!!! Yes I said it. I want her to be true to herself and me.

I am on a search. And I will be a prince charming. But what I didn't know was that I would get just what I asked for, and like it.

December 10th

Nicole's pov

The show was ok. And now Sadie wants an autograph. This will lead to an aww and we support lots of organizations that help people like her!

I hate it when people do that! People aren't just like me, who are blind. There are artists, musicians, authors, and a lot of other things.

"Hi we are the Jonas brother and you are." I was snapped back into reality by three voices and Sadie's voice squeaking softly "Jonas brothers!"

"I'm Sadie Mofersadowe!" She squealed I heard her shoes squeak on the ground guessing she was wearing converse.

Today she told me she picked out a cute plaid dress and a black sweater, with a pair of converse. Complimented with black Ray Ban shades… you know why. And after hours of her telling me I looked beautiful. I came.

"Who's your friend?" A vast musical voice rang my ear drums. I then heard Sadie squeak " Nick jonas" hesitantly.

"Oh phss… I'm Nicole Anderson. The blind one, the one who doesn't even know why girls scream your name. The one who's been holding back tears this whole time because I'm confused and don't know where I'm going. The one who wants to go home." The room fell scilent. I hated this. I could only here the stiff breath off the people in the room. I then heard a sigh.

" Come on Hum. Its all gonna be ok you look beautiful and we are leaving now," she yanked me away and I sighed in relief.

"Nick ,Joe, Kevin nice meeting you." I said leaving.

Little did I know I would meet nick later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Swimming pool

December 13th 2009

"Look I'm sorry but I was jealous. Don't hate me!" Sadie squeaked into the room . And I felt a weight down on the bed.

"Sadie what did you do?" I urged .

"Well nick gave you a note and I hid it from you." Sadie said completely ashamed.

"Sade it is ok you came to the light. What does it say?" I lay back on my bed.

"It really pissed me off. It was typed! There was a blank for him to write YOUR NAME,here he sloppily wrote _Hum_. Yet it was cute. It read:

Hello there

I am nick Jonas

And I have found interest in

_Hum _ I was wondering if

She would like to hang out"

"Sade what's his problem is he trying to be prince charming!" I then heard a sequence of beeps and then a "hello," Sadie had called him, Great. Not really.

Who would put their phone number on there? A certain desperate someone.

"yeah she is right here!" I sighed. She put the phone in my grasp.

"Hello."

"Hi, Its nick Jonas."

"Yep."

"Sooo what would you like to do today?"

"Go swimming!"

"It's raining." He replied with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"…"

"Fine I will pick you up. And we will go swimming. I will be by at 3 o'clock. Hand the phone back to your friend please." He sighed. He was such an old soul.

After Sadie had gave him the address and the directions and made him solemnly swear to watch me at all times she hang up.

"He is such an old soul!" She chuckled.

"This is why you're my best friend. You rock!" I simply replied.

3 o' clock

At the pool

"So are you ready?" Nick questioned

"Umm Nick undress me first!" I said sarcastically.

"But this is our first date. And I'm pure." He whispered hesitantly.

"Nick do you want me to fall or something! My swimming suite is under this. I'm blind remember. It's kind of confusing to me!" I yelled.

I felt his warm hands on my shoulders as he slid my dress off. I could tell his finger tips were callused. I found that pretty hot. I felt a breeze. And I knew I was in my bikini Sade (Sadie) had picked out

"Have you gone swimming before?" He breathed.

"I have never, I live in Wisconsin. It's pretty cold and plus I've never asked." I sighed.

"I will have you in my grasp at all times are you comfturble with that? " I smiled to myself. This guy was really protective.

"Yes I know lets go big boy. Tell me what this place looks like!"

"Well its inside. The walls are made of glass and the press is snapping pictures. The room is empty thanks to security. And I like you ray bans."

I laughed as he led me to the pool, and then picked me up to settle me down in the water. I screeched when in the water.

"Ahh this is so cold!!!" I whined.

"Calm down your fine. We are in water. We are not in freaking Antarctica." He sighed.

"Whatever! You're just cranky. You never have fun." I whispered in his ear.

I felt elevation, and the breeze in my hair. He lifted me up! It felt so amazing. I've only dreamt this. His were arms so tight on my waist. He began to lower me, moving hesitantly, spinning me in gently in his arms.

I placed my hands on his head feeling around. Turns out his hair feels all curly.

"I like you." I chuckled.

"_I _think you're heavy." He replied.

He loosened his grip letting my slide down some. And then he hugged me. Settling a space between us he gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"I am not cranky im in love." He whispered in my ear.

"Well I'm not so let's go." I harshly commanded.

The truth was I was scared.

I wanted to see him.

I wanted to be everything he deserved.

But the truth was I am a coward.


End file.
